


Герои апокалипсиса | Heroes of the Apocalypse

by Brune



Category: Van Helsing (TV 2016)
Genre: Art, Ex vampires, Gen, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, except the KitKat, no one was hurt in the process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brune/pseuds/Brune
Summary: Click on the picture to enlarge.





	1. Ванесса и орудие труда | Vanessa and her labor tool

**Author's Note:**

> Click on the picture to enlarge.

Vanessa loves to work with her hands.

[ ](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/7/6/3476627/86153759.jpg)


	2. Аксель и превратности судьбы | Axel and the vicissitudes of life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the picture to enlarge.

Axel is gravely tired from bloody apocalypse. Literally.  
[](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/7/6/3476627/86153753.jpg)


	3. Сэм и рукоделие | Sam and his little handiwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the picture to enlarge.

Sam doesn't bother with his Halloween costumes.  
[](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/7/6/3476627/86153757.jpg)


	4. Айвори и революция | Ivory and the vampire revolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the picture to enlarge.

Ivory leads with the heart. Erm.. with someone's heart.  
[](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/7/6/3476627/86153754.jpg)


	5. Фил и профориентация | Phil and job prospects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the picture to enlarge.

Phil is looking for a crash-test dummy job.  
[](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/7/6/3476627/86153756.jpg)


	6. Струп и поиски себя | Scab and searching for self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the picture to enlarge.

Scab has found his true identity.  
[](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/7/6/3476627/86153758.jpg)


	7. Джулиус и его тотем | Julius and his spirit animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the picture to enlarge.

Julius just needs somebody to love.

[ ](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/4/7/6/3476627/86153755.jpg)


End file.
